The Monochrome DreamEater
by Naty17
Summary: He'd been so close to breaking his curse before... he just hadn't realized it. But now, that girl is gone. So maybe this next girl will help? And if not... then maybe the next. Or the next? Sigh... Welcome to this Monochrome World. Good luck surviving.


**Monochrome Dream-Eater**

_Bleeeh. I updated something. Be happy._

_Anyway, I had to do a short story for school, and I couldn't think of any good ideas… It was supposed to be 500 to 1000 words, and I was like, "WUT? I CAN'T WRITE SOMETHING THAT SHORT!" I ended up passing the word limit, but… hopefully she won't notice…_

_So eventually, I had mah Len Kagamine help me. I was listening to Monochrome Dream-Eater Baku in my head while I was thinking up ideas, and… well, it seemed like a good idea!_

_The only way I could make it less than 2000 words was to… nope, never mind, I'm not gonna spoil the ending!_

_So… I think I may add parts to this fanfiction story, and delete them for the school assignment part… Just because I want to add more._

**_EDIT: For some reason, this fic got deleted. I didn't do it, so it must've been some fanfiction bug... So I'm reposting it!_**

* * *

**When the moon is full, my job is done.  
The price… you already know, right?  
Those vivid dreams behind your eyes,  
I will take away all of them.**

**You have such a miserable face. This is reality.  
Isn't this what you have chosen?  
If you drown yourself in DREAMS, your dream will never come true.  
… Welcome to this Monochrome World!  
~Monochrome Dream-Eater Baku (song), Len Kagamine**

* * *

Miku sat up panting. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, and her throat felt dryer than the Sahara.

As she pushed the bed sheets off her body, she could sense someone's eyes on her, watching her every movement.

Maybe she was only paranoid, but she couldn't help the tingly feeling in the back of her neck.

Her fears were confirmed when she heard a smooth voice ask through the darkness: "Have a bad dream?"

The voice sounded like it came from a young male, maybe a few years older. "W-Who are you?" Miku asked, glancing around.

A low-toned laugh resounded through the room. "No one knows my name. No one knows what I look like. No one knows where I'm from. But why should that matter?"

Miku was terrified. What did this person want? "Please don't try to confuse me…" the young girl pleaded. "You don't… You don't scare me!"

The person laughed again. Miku gasped as a dark silhouette stepped forward from the shadows. "Some… call me the Monochrome Dream-Eater." He said. "But that isn't important. What is, is a question I'd like to ask."

He lifted his head. Miku gasped; she couldn't see his face very clearly, but his eyes… His eyes practically glowed in the dark, the blue orbs seeming to change shade from dark to light.

They looked hypnotizing, and Miku could feel herself go dizzy just from looking into them.

He seemed to be dressed in an old fashioned way, with even a fancy cane in his hands, judging by shapes, at least.

"Tell me…" he said in an amused voice. Miku's heart thumped. "…Tell me what your dream was about."

Miku shivered. She didn't want to say it…

"You don't necessarily have to say it out loud." The Dream-Eater added, as though reading her thoughts. "I already know… you only have to think of it. The confusion…"

The thoughts flashed in the young naïve girl's head.

In her dream, all her closest friends were wearing a theatre mask, on side happy, the other sad; two-faced.

"The disappointment…"

They'd told her such mean things…

"The cruelty…"

They then dragged her into a barred cell…

"The pain…"

They locked her in there, crying and screaming, and simply walked away, laughing.

Miku had had that dream 3 times already this week, and each time, it had managed to wake her up sweating.

"Now what if I told you I could make this bad dream disappear?" The Dream-Eater said. "All I need is the swear of your pinky."

A pinky swear to make this nightmare go away? To let her sleep soundly? It sounded too good to be true.  
Little did the young naïve Miku know, it was just that; too good to be without a catch.

From the shadowy silhouette came a black gloved hand, holding out his pinky.

She ignored the small voice inside her head warning her against it, and entwined her own with his.

**A deal was made.**

The Monochrome Dream-Eater chuckled. "Sweet dreams." He said, before disappearing.

And Miku slept dreamlessly the rest of the night.

* * *

A week later, the nightmares returned.

Miku had noticed something different about her friends. She noticed things that bugged her about them that weren't there before; their fake smiles, their way of talking about others (including herself…) behind their backs, and so on…

Things that weren't really there. Things she'd only been tricked into seeing.

But those weren't the nightmares.

In her sleep, she was put on a lit up stage, singing a song she put her heart and soul into writing herself.  
Suddenly, after the first thirty seconds, someone started booing. The rest of the crowd joined in, yelling out nasty words and throwing stuff at her until her mother closed the curtains.

"See?" her mother said. "I told you you'd never make it as a singer."

After the third night of waking up crying, she heard a voice. "Are you troubled, young girl?"

**The Dream-Eater had returned.**

The moonlight was brighter tonight. She could see his pale skin, the outline of his face, and faint color.

"Monochrome Dream-Eater…!" Miku gasped tiredly.

She could see a small smirk on his face. "You poor girl…" he cooed. "You shouldn't have to go through this." He leaned in. "You know I can make it go away…" he whispered. "Just say the words."

Miku squeezed her eyes shut; his glowing eyes were making her feel lightheaded.

"Please…" she begged. "Please, take it away."

The Dream-Eater straightened up. "Very well. Now how should we seal it this time?" he wondered out loud, sounding amused. "Perhaps… with a kiss?"

Miku gasped, her cheeks heating. The man smirked. "I guess that's just too much to ask, isn't it? Well then, a pinky will have to do."

Their pinkies entwined.

The Dream-Eater chuckled like he had done the week before, but louder this time.

Miku's eyes were already falling shut when he whispered "Sweet Dreams", and faded away into the darkness.

* * *

A few weeks later, Miku wasn't sleeping.

There weren't any nightmares that night, just an empty loneliness, a void aching to be filled. She couldn't sleep because of it. Not until she had something- or rather, _someone_ –to cling onto.

The Monochrome Dream-Eater didn't like this one bit.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked. Miku could tell he was trying his best to sound genuinely worried… but she could sense his annoyance even from where she was, safely tucked in bed.

Or maybe not so safely…

"I…" Tears slid down her cheeks. "No one… No one likes me… No one cares for me!" she yelled. "NO ONE IN THIS WORLD GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME! IT'S ALL LIES! ALL OF IT!"

She started sobbing uncontrollably. "I just… I just wish I could find someone who cares for me… and for _real_!"

An idea sparked itself in the Dream-Eater's evil mind. All he had to do was act the part… and she would be his. "You… You've forgotten about someone."

Miku raised her head to look at the only slightly lit silhouette. "Who?" she asked miserably.

The Dream-Eater bowed down his head, pretending to look embarrassed and disappointed. "There's a reason I wanted to help you…" he said 'bashfully'. "I've been watching you for a while."

He sat on the edge of her bed, and she could see some of the blonde hair framing his face. "In fact… I've been creating your nightmares."

Miku gasped. "W-Why?" she asked.

"So I'd be able to approach you. My world is a sad world… if I created your nightmares, I'd be able to come closer to you, you'd need me, and I'd be there for you…" he said.

Oh, the lies… The only person who can create your nightmares is yourself.

The Monochrome Dream-Eater looked up at the girl with his luminous eyes.

"**I love you." **He whispered to her.

Miku gaped at him, and he took this is an opportunity. He leaned in, until he was close enough to feel her breath.

The young girl quickly shut her eyes, and pursed her lips.

What a gullible one.

Softly, The Dream-Eater pressed his lips against hers. But that was all he did.

The girl opened her eyes to find he had disappeared. When she looked down, however, there was a note placed on her blanket.

Squinting in the darkness, she struggled to read it. "Sweet Dreams…" she read out loud.

The note evaporated in her hands.

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping, my love?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at him. She was starting to think her nightmare this time wasn't just a nightmare.

In this evil dream of hers, she woke up as a different girl, with red corkscrew hair, and only a few months older.

"_Is the darkness haunting you once more?" She knew this voice. The Dream-Eater had visited this girl as well._

_The girl glared at him. "No, but you are." Miku was surprised. She'd never used this tone or language with The Dream-Eater._

"_Teto, why would you say something like that?" The Dream-Eater asked, seeming surprised and unhappy about this._

_Teto… so that was her name…_

"_I'm not the only one, am I?" Teto asked, looking away from The Shadow Monster's eyes._

"_Why would you assume such a thing?" The Dream-Eater feigned surprise. It came out dully and monotone._

_Teto glared at him. "I'm not stupid. Look at me and tell me I'm the only one."_

_The Dream-Eater almost looked sad. Almost._

_It seemed the monster standing before this girl has softened. _

_He shall be punished for this._

_He sat on the girl's bed, and leaned in close to her. "You will always be the only one for me." He whispered, his voice choking out the words. "But all things will someday end."_

"…" _Teto was silent. "You don't love me…"_

_The monster said nothing._

_Teto sighed. "Before you ruin me, kiss me one last time. Then at least I can die knowing I was the only one who really meant something."_

_He did. It was much more passionate than any kiss he'd ever shared with Miku._

_Fool. He could break his own curse, if he only had the courage to._

Miku would wake after he'd left Teto's room.

"Can I ask you who Teto is?" Miku asked.

The Dream-Eater froze. His eyes lost their glow for a moment, and for a moment, Miku wondered if he was okay.

But then he only bowed down his head, and held out his pinky. Miku hesitated.

"TAKE IT!" he hissed.

This scared the girl enough to obey. It was like The Monochrome Dream-Eater had completely changed person. Was this his real self?

"… And consider any romantic feelings from me as over."

And he left without even saying his catch phrase.

* * *

Weeks past by. The first week after that night, even when the nightmares reappeared, The Dream-Eater did not.

The second week, he was back, and acting like nothing had happened. He made her newest dream- a dream of Teto's fate and death –finally disappear.

Miku had to admit she was still quite shaken by the way that one night had turned out. In a way – perhaps not in the way Teto had, but still – she _had_ loved him. To think it was all fake… gave her a new perspective on life. Everyone was now lying to her.

She grew very depressed over those past few weeks, even though she got plenty sleep. Even her teachers had finally noticed.

But of course, even after she'd seen what had happened to Teto, she would still give The Dream-Eater her pinky and took the easy way out, like so many had done before.

And she had finally realized she was paying a price, and a very expensive one at that.

But that night came her last nightmare. Soon she'd be… freed? That's an interesting way to word it.

In her dream, she sat on a metal bar stool, much like the one in her kitchen. She was staring at her father's gun on the table.

Before he was killed, Miku's beloved father was a policeman. He'd given his wife that gun after someone had broken into their house while he was gone, to protect herself.

At least the girl would finally see her beloved father again.

Miku stared and stared at the weapon until her hand finally reached out and grabbed for it.

She held it to her chest as tears rolled down her face. "There's nothing left for me to live for anyway…"

She'd always wake before she pulled the trigger.

"Need help, my fair lady?"

**That cursed Monochrome Dream-Eater was back.**

It was a full moon that night, and The Dream-Eater was completely in the light.

But Miku was unfazed by how handsome he looked. Yes, she was surprised at the fact that he looked no older then 15. His golden blond hair went down to his shoulders, although it was pulled into a small ponytail.

His eyes looked brighter than ever, and a large evil smirk was on his face.

It was a full moon; tonight was the night. Good… this girl was a pest.

He sneered at her. His true self was showing… "You should know what to do by now…"

Miku squeezed her eyes shut, and pleaded. She didn't care anymore. "Please… take it away from me."

The Dream-Eater laughed evilly, but Miku ignored it. She felt him tug on her hand, and screamed.

For the first time since their deals had started, sealing it had been painful. So extremely painful… like a part of her deep inside was being violently ripped out, a part of her precious soul.

The tears ran down her face, unable to stop. She felt completely empty. Only the negative feelings now remained; anger, jealousy, loneliness, hate, suspicion, and sadness were the only emotions left.

The Shadow Monster smiled, feeling better than ever, and softly whispered, "Sweet Dreams", leaving the wretched girl in her dark thoughts.

But that night, Miku didn't sleep well.

**She never even blinked an eye.**

* * *

"Class?" Mrs. Sakine said, two days later. "If you read the paper this morning, you may have seen this article, describing the reason for Miku's absence yesterday."

She lifted the article so everyone could see, then looked back at it herself. "Young Elementary Student, 12, commits suicide." She read, then looked up. "Depression is a very serious matter. It has cost the life of one of your classmates. If you please, let's take a moment of silence to grieve."

After two minutes of silent apologies and mourning, Mrs. Sakine spoke up. "I know it may be difficult for some of you to work this morning because of this sad event, but I want you all to try your best anyway. Now, onto what we've been studying in English. Our next topic in Mythology is The Monochrome Dream-Eater Baku. Is anyone familiar with this?"

No one raised their hand. Meiko Sakine nodded.

"This creature is from Japanese Mythology." She explained. "He was created by the shadows and someone's overactive imagination. If someone has been having nightmares, it is said that he'll trick them into giving him their hopes and dreams, while thinking they're only harmlessly taking their nightmares."

The class half-heartedly wrote this in their notebooks, as their teacher spoke.

"However, they'll keep getting new, worse nightmares. They'll then keep asking for The Monochrome Dream-Eater Baku's help until he has taken every single hope and dream they have, until nothing at all is left. He feeds off this, you see. Often his victim will feel so depressed, it will either drive them insane, or convince them to take their own lives."

Unknowingly to everyone, a bodiless shadow sat at Miku's empty desk. He chuckled softly to himself, and leaned over to the green-haired girl beside him. Gumi Megpoid.

His invisible breath tickled her ear as he softly whispered:

**_"Sweet Dreams…"_**

* * *

_YAY! That was a lot of fun to write! Ooh, I might even make a sequel! Maybe this could even become a threeshot! First Miku, then Gumi, and Rin last! _

_Ah, don't you just love the creepy Voca-songs? That was my interpretation of it (minus the Teto part; I just added that in for fun)._

_So for the actual school assignment, I am now going to have to delete any mention of Teto, and almost completely redo the ending (where Miku is about to commit suicide), and also get rid of any romance between Len (The Dream-Eater) and Miku. Then I have to change names, and… ugh._

_But at least this fanfiction version was fun!_

**_PLEASE REVIEW OR THE DREAM-EATER WILL VISIT YOU NEXT!_**_  
But… isn't that sort of a good thing? I know I'd like to see Len…_

**_… PLEASE REVIEW OR THE DREAM-EATER *scribble* WON'T VISIT YOU NEXT!_**


End file.
